Repairs to vehicles that have been damaged from a collision or the like are rendered difficult by the inability to conveniently apply a force to the damaged body or frame components to force the damaged parts toward their original undamaged position or condition. In many instances, the damage to the vehicle includes a substantial portion thereof, such as a door, quarterpanel, deck, as well as the vehicle frame per se. The prior art is repleat with a myriad of different types of devices for repairing vehicles; unfortunately, however, most of such prior art devices are either of the stationary or portable type, and while the stationary type straightening tools are satisfactory for certain types of body repairing operations, usually such apparatus involve many components and are therefor too expensive for the small shop owner. The portable-type tools, on the other hand, are frequently inadequate for major repair work for the reason that the devices cannot be attached and pressure applied at the required locations. Moreover, because of the costs involved in such prior art apparatus, many small shop owners find it difficult to possess both the portable and stationary-type tools and hence are limited as to their repairing capability.
The present invention is directed toward a new and improved apparatus which can be used in both a portable and stationary mode of operation, whereby to provide for universality of application and satisfy the requirement for both portable and stationary applications. Consequently, the present invention obviates the need for a shop owner to be subjected to purchasing both stationary and portable-type equipment, but does not in any way limit such shop owner as to the type of repair jobs which he can perform.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved automobile repair apparatus which, in one mode of operation, can be used as a stationary straightening tool, and in a second mode of operation, can be used as a portable-type of straightening tool.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a new and improved automobile repair apparatus of the above-described type which may be utilized as a stationary column and by which a force may be applied to an associated automobile through a suitable force-applying mechanism, such as a chain-type come-along.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automobile repair apparatus of the aforesaid type which may be used in a portable or movable sense and may be made to move or pivot about a predetermined axis by means of an hydraulically actuated piston and cylinder assembly, whereby to apply a pulling force to a portion of an automobile vehicle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus of the above-described type which is relatively simple in design, is economical to manufacture and will have a long and effective operational life.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.